User talk:99.197.109.83
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the Lucemon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 04:52, May 20, 2012 Vandalism warning This is a warning for adding false claims to Lucemon. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will lead to a ban from editing. 19:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) What? Vandalism? Tsk, I did no such thing! I would never do vandalism, I never did vandalism ever, EVER in my life. The info I said about Lucemon is very true, I have proof. Half of this information I gave to you people was off a video game, NO LIE! It said it in the encyclopedia in the game. Look, I'm sorry for something I didn't do. I LOVE Lucemon. He and Shinegreymon are my favorites. So don't call me a bully. You labeled me as a bully. Now, that's being a bully. How I know? Cause I was bullied for two and a half years! I just became a member of this site. Now I'm starting to think I just wasted my time! :The descriptions you added for "Paradise Lost" and "Ultimate Sacrifice" were complete BS, and most of what you put in the profile is either false (like "Luce", Italian for light, meaning "demon and angel in Japanese"), or a bad misunderstanding of a version of the character in one game. Furthermore, the edit window (that you MUST read before editing), says "The lead section of a Digimon species' article is for covering the Digimon's official profiles, the basis of its name and design, and listing any named relics it may carry. Do not insert your own analysis or opinions of the Digimon." None of what you added should have even been there. :Please familiarize yourself with our clearly-displayed policies before editing, accept responsibility for your mistakes instead of throwing an insufferable tantrum, and act professional. If you are unwilling to do these things, then please leave. 04:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I just tried help. I didn't meant any of this to happen... I'm sorry for getting in your guys way. I want no trouble. But there should'ev been at least one thing true about Lucemon is there? And I'm gonna throw a tantrum over this, who knows, this maybe a misunderstanding, and I'm also trying to make friends. Again, wasn't trying to do any vandalism of any sort. I tried to look at the agreement's but the laptop wasn't acting right. Who ever this, I want to be friends. I follow the rules, if the computer was acting right, I would read the terms. :'s cool. As long as you follow the policies, more power to you. 22:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) OK. Who are you by the way? I'm Dylan Sapp. My avatar name is Dylan97, it has a puppy on it! Go puppies!!!